True Masters (continued )
by draco122
Summary: This is the continuing story of Tracker-02' story. First chapter will give the details. Ashx small harem
1. AN

Dear loyal readers of True Masters by Tracker-02

He or she has asked me to take over the story. I know how hard it is to ask another to take over something you put your effort and time into. So I agreed to do it. I am going out of town for a few days on Thursday so I will not publish anything yet. This chapter is meant to be an announcement. I am speaking with Tracker and figuring out all the details. If you have questions pm.

Draco122


	2. Chapter 1

Ok I am taking over this story. I am adding one more to the harem so Ash will have five wives instead of four she just fit perfectly I had to add her. At least to me. I have not even published and already I have people following for that I thank you for the confidence.

The trail was over and Ash was declared innocent of all crimes. His friends that were at the trail all thought it was a joke of a trail. The ones he had not heard from it was unclear. Ash was many things to them but a clod blooded killer was not one of them. Stubborn and hard head at times yes but a killer no. Prof. Oak was his mentor and someone that Ash greatly admired he was like a grandfather figure for Ash. Tracy was his friend and almost brother. Ash would never have killed him.

Ash was reflecting on the past few days and his trial. It had not been easy at all. If it were not for Sabrina, Dawn, Annabel, Cynthia and Whitney who had arrived later, his mom, Gray, Misty and Mewtwo he would never have been able to get by the trail. For the most part Ash was not worried during the trial. He knew he was innocent. The part that pissed him off was when Sabrina was attacked.

Anything aimed at him and he was fine. As many saw in his memories he was attacked a lot. So go after him fine he was use to it by now. It seemed like almost every day he was attacked at least that is how he viewed it. When he voiced that thought both Misty and Dawn both of whom had traveled with him agreed with the statement.

However go after the ones he cared about then all bets were off. Mewtwo was watching his friend and one of the few humans that had earned his respect. Ash had great power within him. He needed to help him learn how to control it. He himself could not however he knew of two pokemon that could help him and were willing to help him as well.

Ash at the moment was near the graves of Prof. Oak and Tracy. Since he was put in jail and put on trial he was not at the funerals. He begged the police to let him go but they refused. His allies begged but they got the same results. He wanted to at least say goodbye to his friends. He was in front of the graves. On Tracy's the inscription read "Here lies Tracy he was a great watcher and an even greater friend." Next to his was Prof. Oaks and his said. "He wanted to understand the world to better help others." Ash was crying now he could not do it before now.

"How are you holding up my friend?" Mewtwo asked.

"Ok I guess it still is hard but I am getting better." Ash said.

"Ash I need to know are you planning on seeking revenge?" Mewtwo asked.

"No neither Prof. Oak nor Tracy would want me to. If I find out who did it and happen to have a chance to bring them to jail I will. If not I will let the higher powers deal with them when they leave this Earth. At some point we all have to answer for what we have done." Ash said. Mewtwo seemed happy with this answer.

"Guys I am sorry you had to die I have a feeling that somehow I was involved or the target and you two got caught in the cross fire. I promise that should the chance come I will take them down. I promise to always do what is right and to protect the world. Goodbye and thank you for everything." Ash bowed and walked away he felt a very light breezes when none was there before. He knew that Prof. Oak and Tracy were saying it is ok and thank you and that they held no ill will towards him. He lightened his heart greatly.

Mewtwo told Ash that he would be back later to speak to him. With Ash right now were Gray, Misty, his mom, Sabrina, Dawn, Annabel, Cynthia and Whitney. Mewtwo teleported them all back to Ash's home. Mewtwo then went off to get the two pokemon that he knew could help. Ash was exhausted so he went to bed.

Sabrina, Dawn, Annabel, Cynthia and Whitney all stayed up to talk to each other. All five had a small problem. All five were in love with Ash. Ok so that is not really a small problem maybe a big problem. All five got to know him and fell for him. They did not know it at the time but Ash had feelings for them as well. None of them knew what to do. They all knew that if they fought over Ash then he would remove himself from the equation. He hated to be the cause of his friend's distress.

"Its not like we can all marry him. If that was the case it would be so easy." Dawn said. She was not really giving an idea she was just wishing. She did not mean to be taken seriously. The other four agreed with her. They would share Ash with the others gladly.

"Actually you can Ash has aura powers and as such the laws allow him to have more than one wife. It had already been set up by me." Looking up the five see that it was Mewtwo that spoke. Mewtwo also went to speak to the leader of the world and it was agreed that Ash could have more than one wife. Mewtwo wanted his friend to have some happiness which is why he agreed plus the ones that loved Ash would aid him in life. Mewtwo was unsure how he felt about these five but he could sense no darkness form them. Plus they came to Ash's aid so they were ok in his book.

So after some talking it was agreed by the five that they would try and win Ash's heart and if all managed to do it they would all marry him. Mewtwo was smirking on the inside his friend was going to have five mates. He was unsure if he should envy Ash or be happy he did not have five mates.

"Dark times are coming I can feel it. He will need you five by his side. You five will need to get stronger. Already you five are powerful but you need to get stronger." All five agreed to train and get stronger so they could help the one they loved. The next morning Ash woke up and made some food for everyone. Ash had picked up some of Brock's cooking skills during his travels. That was the only thing he picked up on. However some would argue that he was better at charming girls then Brock was the difference with Ash was he did not know he was doing it.

Everyone ate the food Ash prepared for them. Ash notice that Misty was leaning slightly on Gary. He smiled at that and wished his friends luck he also promised to hurt them if they hurt each other. It was awkward since Misty was like his sister and Gray was like his brother.

"Ash I sense dark times are coming and you need to train your aura powers. I have two that can aid you with that. We have some time before it happens and training will take some time. It is unclear when the darkness will come." Ash gathered some stuff and his pokemon all of his pokemon. The President of the world gave Ash a special pass that allowed him to carry all of his pokemon with him. So he got them and hugged his friend's goodbye.

Sabrina, Dawn, Annabel Cynthia and Whitney there hug were longer which he noticed. He also noticed he like the hugs much well then anyone else hugs even his moms. His mom's hugs made him feel safe and warm. The hugs form the girls made him feels that and love. All five kissed him softly on the lips. He was shocked at first but kissed back each of them. Sabrina spoke for the other four.

"Ash all five of us love you and want to be with you. Under the laws as an aura guardian you can have more than one wife and we will gladly share you. All that we ask is you think about it and to give us a chance please." Ash smiled and kissed them back and promised he would.

Meanwhile we see a man well it looks like a man his face is not visible. He was looking at a video phone and on it were two others. This man's face was not seen by the other two. His name was Silver and he was a powerful man. He had dreams of taking over the world but he had been beaten. Ash was the one that had beaten him but Ash did not know it.

The two figures one was man and the other was a woman. The man had an A on his shirt. His name was Alex. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. His face was the one that you might see on a wanted poster. The woman had an H on her shirt and her name was Harriet. She had long blonde hair and bright green eyes. She was in a word beautiful. She had the face and figure of a super model. However she was dangerous.

Alex and Harriet were the boss's of Team Night. It was a new team that they were starting. It was going to be like Team Rocket the only difference is they were going to take their time and find members that could actually fight. The three talked and made plans none of them were good for Ash or the world.

Mewtwo and Ash landed in a clearing it was about a three day journey from his house but it was well hidden so they would not be seen. Ash saw two pokemon one that was blue and looked like a jackal but was standing on two feet. The other was green with white and grey and was taller than the other. The jackal poekmon was Lucario and the other pokemon was Gardevoir. Mewtwo told Ash they would train him. Lucario would train with the aura power and Gardevoir would help with the mental side of things for him. Mewtwo left and promised to keep in touch.

For the next six months the two pokemon trained Ash and all of his pokemon to their limits. However it seemed to have worked out for Ash mastered his powers really fast. He also became friends with Lucario and Gardevoir at the end of the training they asked if they could join him which Ash gladly accepted. Ash had gained the ability to understand pokemon he could read their hearts like Annabel before he started to train. However now he could hear words. He was going to train the girls that loved him to be able to do that as well.

Ash and his pokemon made the trip home. After the first day he heard a loud roar and landing in his path was a pokemon he had not seen in a few years. It was a dragon that stood on two legs and its skin was a dark gray close to black. It had two wings and a tail that had a flame on it. It was Charizard but he was shiny now. Charizard started to hug his friend and told him that he wanted to rejoin Ash. Ash was happy and he hopped on Charizard and flew back to his home.

Ash was happy to have his friend back if darkness was going to come and he needed to fight he wanted all of his friends by his side. He asked Charizard how he became shiny. The dragon answered that he was unsure he woke up one morning and he was like this it made no sense and after a few days he stopped trying to figure it out a few weeks after that he flew to find Ash. He felt that it was time to return to his friend.

A few hours later they landed at Ash's house and he was hugged by his mom and kissed by the five. Ash did not give an answer before he left and he felt bad about that. The girls have been visiting Ash's mom every chance they got when they were not needed elsewhere. They had been training none stop and Annabel even taught them what she was famous for. Sabrina, Annabel and Whitney had gotten so good in their battles that the various leagues were looking to replace them. Mewtwo put a stop to that.

Delia liked the girls and was ok with Ash marrying all of them. It meant she could have a lot of grandkids. She told this to the girls and it caused all five of them to blush but it also made them happy when they thought about it.

"I am happy to see you five and I know I did not say anything before I left for that I am sorry. I would if you guys are ok with it like to see if a relationship can form between us." Ash said. It caused all five to smile and be happy. The next few days Ash taught everyone the more advance version of communicating with Pokemon. Ash got a visitor on his ninth day back it was Scott.

"So Ash how would you like to become a frontier brain?" Ash had been thinking about it and he had talked with his girlfriends. So he had an answer.

"Yes I would I know where I wish to go. I will call it the Battle Kingdom." Ash said he then showed Scott the location he wanted and once he gave the story Scott smiled and left he had to get started on making the Battle Kingdom near the Tree of Beginning near Mt. Moon. Ash's ideal was great and would take a few months to build.

End of chapter next chapter will describe the Battle Kingdom and not sure after that.

Once ore thanks to Tracker-02 for starting this story. I promise I will do my best to make it worthy.


	3. Chapter 2

Ok everyone some news. Some of the pokemon that Ash has let go in the series will come back not all but some. I will be adding a few others I think he should have unsure about the legendaries at this time expect Mewtwo, Mew and Latias I am going to try and give each of the five women her own time. Thanks to Tracker-02 for my first review.

A couple of surprises in this chapter.

It had been a few days since Ash had accepted being a Battle Frontier Brian. He was looking forward to the time. Right now the six of Ash, Sabrina, Dawn, Cynthia, Annabel and Whitney were in the woods near Ash's house. They were on their way to visit the site of the future Battle Kingdom. It would take a few months to a year to be built to the way Ash wanted it to be built. Scott told Ash to count on a year.

So Ash decided he would train and get to better know the five that loved him and wanted to be with him. So tonight was his first date with Annabel. The five all agreed on that. Sabrina was next followed by Dawn, Cynthia and then Whitney. Ash was unsure how the system was set up but he never asked.

All of his pokemon seemed to like the five which was a good thing to him. All of his pokemon said they would gladly accept either of the five as there mistress and they would accept all five just as gladly. So right now the six were on their way through Pewter City. Ash had all of his pokemon with him. He had several ways of carrying them on his belt, on two bracelets and around his neck. ( I have always imagined that to be a cool way)

"Guys I need to face Brock but I wish to do it in a different way. His badge was the first I got but I did not earn it. I wish to battle him fair and square and I can see why he has not contacted me." Ash said. The others all agreed with that.

"I think a disguise is in order." Dawn said with glee which caused Ash to smile he enjoyed seeing that look in her eye when she started to get involved with fashion. Within an hour Ash looked different even his own mother would not be able to recognize him. He knew that since he wore that disguise to test if it would work and it worked. He had on dark sunglass's and a blonde wig. He also had red contacts. Pikachu stayed with the girls. He would be a dead giveaway.

He walked into the gym and took in all the memories of the place. This was the site of his first and second gym battle. He was such an idiot then he really knew nothing. If he had accepted Misty's help then he might have won. However he wanted to win on his own with his own team at the time. Brock gave him the badge and Ash took it but he never felt right. The sprinkler going off allowed Ash to claim the victory but he felt wrong which is why Ahs left. Ash walked to the gym and entered it.

"Hello I am assuming you wish to challenge me for the boulder badge." Brock said seeing the stranger. Ash noticed that Brock did not change much. He looked like he had not slept in a few days but other than that he looked the same.

"Yes and no." Ash said which caused a confused expression to appear on Brock's face.

"You see a few years ago I got the badge form you but I did not earn it. I wish to battle you again so that I may say I did earn it." Ash pulled out the badge and showed Brock the proof.

"Very well but there are different rules for this battle it will be a six on six battle. I will not be using only rock pokemon. Are you ready and what is your name?" Brock asked. (Different rules made them up)

"You will find out soon enough if I feel I can tell you. For now Shadow is a good name for me." Ash/Shadow said. (For now I will use the name of Shadow) The two went to the battle arena and a referee set up the battle.

"This is a rematch battle between Brock the Gym Leader of Pewter City and Shadow of an unknown town. It will be a six on six battle only the challenger may substitute pokemon. All other rules are in effect. Begin." Steve the Ref called.

"Do you mind if I record this battle it will help make money and help others learn how to be battlers." Brock said.

"As long as I may have a copy I don't see why not." Shadow said. So Brock pushed a few buttons and camera started to record everything.

"I choose you Fortress." Brock cried and a shell like pokemon appeared.

"I choose you Lucario." Ash shouted and the jackal pokemon appeared. Brock was a little confused but moved to attack.

"Fortress rapid spin" Brock ordered and the pokemon did just that. It started to spin rapidly and headed towards Lucario. Lucario closed his eyes and started to focus for Shadow had ordered it to use claim mind. At the last second Lucario dodged the Fortress it ended up crashing into the wall. Brock was stunned.

"I am guessing that Fortress does not miss." Shadow said with a smirk. Brock did not like that smirk so he ordered Fortress to use rapid spin once more.

"Bulk up" Shadow said and Lucario did just that and once more dodged. Brock at this point figured rapid spin would not work so he switched tactics.

"Fortress use harden and light screen." Brock said and Fortress tightened its body and summoned a screen made of light. Shadow smirked for this was too perfect. However he sensed a trap.

"I must say Brock you plan is a good one but I am afraid it will not work. Lucario extreme speed followed by brick break." Shadow asked and Lucario ran at a speed that was hard to track and smashed right into the light screen shattering it. Fortress was sent flying and crashed into the nearby wall. Swirls were seen in its eyes.

"Fortress is unable to battle Lucario is the winner, round one to Shadow, leader send out you next pokemon." Steve the ref said. (I am giving him a name.) Brock returned Fortress and he was upset that he had made that mistake. He had to watch Shadow for it looked like once Shadow saw a chance to strike he would. Not only would Shadow strike he would strike hard and fast. Brock was right for Ash/Shadow was not the same person he would strike when the time was right and only when the time was right.

"I choose you Crobat." Brock said and summoned the four winged bat pokemon. (Side note a cool pokemon.) Shadow was a little surprised by this but he remembered that Crobat when trained correctly was and can be a very powerful pokemon. (Another side note mine was and still is.)

"Aerial Ace" Brock ordered and sadly Lucario was not fast enough to move out of the way. It was hit head on and since it was a flaying attack the damage was doubled. Brock seeing the advantage ordered another attack which Lucario was able to dodge this time.

"Wing attack and keep going." Brock ordered. Shadow smirked.

"Bulk up and Claim mind my friend." Shadow ordered and the pokemon did just that raising it stats. The wing attacks kept coming and coming but were dodged.

"How are you doing that Lucario should not be able to use any attacks well dodging." Brock said.

"He has trained to use them well dodging." Shadow said. Crobat rushed in once more with a wing attack and Shadow smirked.

"Use Sky uppercut" Shadow ordered and Crobat once it got within range was hit hard and sent flying into the sky.

"Lucario jump up and use Sky uppercut but aim towards the ground." Lucario did just that and the attack made contact. Crobat was hit but was able to stabilize and prevent himself form hitting the ground.

"Quickly Aerial Ace while it is in the air." Brock ordered.

"Mega Punch" Shadow ordered and the two attacks hit and both pokemon fell to the ground causing a cloud of dust to appear and once it was cleared both pokemon had swirls in their eyes. Shadow rushed to Lucario to check him over.

"You ok buddy." Shadow asked.

"Yes I was not expecting that." Lucario said.

"You did a great job take a rest." Shadow returned Lucario and Brock did the same.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle. That makes round 2 a draw trainers send out you next pokemon." Steve the ref said.

"Go Ninetails." Brock said and this shocked Shadow it seemed that Vulpix had evolved. The Ninetails ran up to Shadow and started to rub its head against Shadows hand. (I know Brock does not have it in the show but work with me.)

"It is good to see you Ash. I am glad to hear you were unharmed." He said.

"I figured you would have figured me out. Don't tell Brock I need to see if he is on my side." Shadow said.

"I won't and besides he can't hear me anyway. Let me have a fun battle. I need one I don't get to battle a lot." Ninetails said.

"Don't worry and thanks for taking my side." Shadow said.

"You are a kind human you did not do the crimes. Brock knows you are innocent and always knew he feels ashamed and that is why he looks like this." Nine tailes said. The whole conversation Brock was confused.

"Can you understand Pokemon?" Brock asked.

"Yes I can it took me some time but I can." Shadow said.

"What was he saying?" Brock asked.

"He figured out who I am and gave me some hope." Shadow said.

"Who are you?" Brock said and Shadow's smirk was gone replaced with a cool rage.

"Your Ninetails just gave you a huge clue. A Ninetails only reacts this way to human's it trust. A human it's partner trust so for him to react this way it means you know me. Now figure it out. Also when he was a Vulpix I was one of the few besides you he liked. " Shadow said. He pulled out a pokeball.

"Go Flame."Out stepped a Ninetails but this one was a shiny one and was a female. She was hurt badly and Ash saved her and befriended her. Once she was healed fully Ash gave her the option of going free but she wanted to stay with Ash. Ash was more than happy to welcome her.

"Flame he is strong and he knows who I am so go easy on him." Shadow said. Flame spoke.

"Ok let us battle."Flame said. (Ok I know but Ash and Ninetails come on it is perfect.)

"Flame use flamethrower." Shadow called out.

"Ninetails use your flamethrower." Brock countered and that was what Shadow wanted. He wanted to test out just how strong this ninetails was. The flames were about even which meant when it came to pure fire power the two ninetail's were a perfect match. Flame was happy maybe she could have a good battle.

"Ninetails keep up the attack." Brock ordered and Shadow smirked.

"Flame use your speed and get close hit it with an iron tail." Flame broke off the attack and the flames speed past her. She used her quick speed and charged close to her foe and hit him hard with nine iron tails causing it to hit a wall. The ninetails got up and he struggled but was able to stand.

"Use your own iron tail." Brock shouted.

"Iron tail Flame." Shadow shouted. The two attacks hit and a loud clash was heard.

"Slash." Shadow ordered and Flame hit her foe who fell to the ground and had swirls in its eyes. The attacks were just too strong. It could not handle them coming one after the other.

"Nine tails is unable to battle. Round 3 to Shadow, leader send out your next pokemon." Steve the ref called.

"Go Toxicroak" Brock called out.

"Is he going to be tuff?" Flame asked.

"Not sure so be on guard." Shadow said.

"Use mega punch." Brock ordered.

"Dodge and flamethrower" Shadow called out.

Flame dodged the attack which was good sense the punch created a hole in the floor. She hit Toxicroak dead on with the flame thrower.

"Flame underground" Shadow called and she smirked and dug underground.

"Be careful Toxicroak she can pop up anywhere." Brock called. A few seconds latter Flame jumped out form underground and waited for her orders.

"Fire blast" Shadow called and the attack hit dead on. Toxicroak was hit but was still standing however he was burned. Shadow nodded.

"I am impressed Brock normally if a pokemon is hit by Flames flamethrower and then her fire blast they are down. He has a lot of endurance. Flame tackle." Shadow ordered and Toxicroak was unable to dodged and was hit dead center he fell to the ground and had swirls in his eyes.

"Toxicroak is unable to battle winner of round four Shadow, leader send out you next pokemon." Steve the ref called.

"Go Golem" Brock called and once more Shadow was surprised it seemed that Brock had been busy.

"Roll out." Brock shouted and Shadow smirked.

"Flame use flamethrower as he is rolling at you and then dodged." Shadow called and Flame thought it was odd but trusted her friend and so did it. Golem was turned into a huge flaming rock. Brock was very confused as to why Shadow had ordered that move. It became clear when Golem stopped rolling out and the flames were put out when it unrolled. He was burned.

What many don't realize is that a ninetail's flames get hot enough to melt rocks. It did not melt Golem but it did damage him and caused him to be burned. Shadow had this round in the bag. However when he was younger he would get cocky but not this time. Golem was still strong.

"Golem use earthquake followed by rock throw." Brock shouted and the ground started to shake violently form the effects of earthquake. Flame was forced to stand there and take the damage. However she was able to dodged the huge boulders that were thrown at her.

"Iron tail" Shadow called out and Flame all of her tails glowing slammed hard into Golem. He was sent smashing into the wall. He got up and fell down with swirls in his eyes.

"Golem is unable to battle. Flame is the winner. Round five goes to Shadow leader send out you final pokemon." Steve the ref called.

"Go Onix." Brock called out and his huge rock snake pokemon appeared and roared.

"Hello Ash it is good to see you. I look forward to this battle." Onix said.

"Thanks me to buddy. Let us have fun." Shadow said.

"Flame return I want to send someone else to battle." Shadow said.

"Ok but can I sit next to you please?" Flame asked her friend.

"Sure go Serperior" Shadow called out and his fully evolved grass starter appeared.

Brock knew he was in trouble. If Shadow's pokemon had been any indication then his Serperior was going to be trouble. Combined with the fact that grass moves did double damage to rock pokemon then he was sunk.

"It seems I will not win this battle Ash. However I want a chance to test my strength. So let us battle." OnIx called out.

"True and I am sorry about this." Shadow said.

"I understand I just ask that you do not draw it out too much please and put me out of my misery." Onix said and Shadow agreed.

"Serperior get close and use vine whip." Shadow called.

"Onix iron defense." Brock called out. Serperior hit Onix and a lot of damage was taken but Onix held on.

"Onix use bide" Brock said and Onix started to tighten his muscles. He was waiting for an attack.

"It seems you disrespect me Brock. Use sunny day and gather the sun." Shadow called. Serperior just sat there gathering the sun. After a few minutes bide wore off and Onix was unable to move sense no attack occurred. Bide worked that the attacks that hit were transferred to the Pokemon in question allowing it to hit its foe with double the power. With no attacks the pokemon could not move for a few seconds.

"Serperior finish him with solar beam full power." Shadow called and the bright beam of energy was sent at Onix and he could not dodge he was hit directly and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Onix is unable to battle that means Brock is out of usable Pokemon. The winner is Shadow." Steve the ref called and Serperior and Flame started to cheer and dance.

"Ok Shadow who are you?" Brock asked.

"Two of your pokemon make me think I can trust you but I don't. You have betrayed me. So I will give you some clues. I am going on a date tonight she wants to go to a restaurant in the city. I will be back in the morning and I will decide if you are worthy. Now here is the clue." Shadow said.

"We are friends, and I still do not know what happened with Prof. Ivy." Shadow recalled Flame and Serperior and left the gym leaving a confused Brock behind.

End of chapter ok I need a name of a little girl next chapter some fun stuff


	4. Chapter 4

A quick note I will be doing mega evolutions. They are too awesome not to use . Also as I will explain in this chapter I am changing the name of the evil team I made reference to. The name I picked at first not my better names.

Also all of Ash's pokemon will be in their final evolutions with the exception of Pikachu

The whole time that Ash was having his battle the girls were helping Annabel get ready for her date with Ash tonight. She was wearing a long full length lilac skirt for that is what made her the most comfortable while still showing off her feminine features and made her look and feel more feminine. She also had the matching color blouse and no makeup expect eye shadow to highlight her eyes.

"Ok I think you look just the way you want to." Dawn said.

"Thanks for helping me Dawn I am not good at this dressing up thing." Annabel said.

"Any time my friend. You should not be ashamed you are very beautiful Annabel." Dawn said and the others agreed with that statement. Annabel went to wait at the restaurant for her date. A few moments later Ash came back.

"Well I won and he did not figure it out even when two of his pokemon greeted me. His Ninetails asked me to pet him for crying out loud. When he was a Vulpix only me and Brock could touch him. Misty he nearly burnt a few times which was always funny. " Ash said and he took a few deep breaths to claim his anger.

"O well not important tonight I have a date and I am unclean so I must quickly get changed." Ash said. The others hugged him and all teleported away. They all had to go back to work. Each of them had gotten a psychic pokemon that allowed them to teleport. (To be named later) Ash looked at Pikachu and smiled.

"Can you go and tell Annabel I need to get clean. I don't want to smell gross for our date." Ash asked.

"Sure now go get clean for one of your future mates." Pikachu said. Ash blushed and went off to the local pokemon center and they agreed to let him use their showers and stuff to get clean. He tired to pay for it but Nurse Joy would not hear it. Nurse Joy and by that I mean every single Nurse Joy in every region supported Ash. He had helped them all so many times so they knew it was all lies. Pikachu had made it to Annabel and jumped on her shoulder. She started to pet him.

"Sorry Ash is getting ready he said he smells bad and is not presentable enough. He will be here shortly. I am so glad you can understand me it makes it so much easier. " Pikachu said.

"I agree my friend." Annabel said. Annabel was happy to hear that Ash wanted to look presentable for her. It made her heart feel good. The two were chatting until Pikachu started to discharge electric sparks from its checks. Annabel could not quite tell what Pikachu was saying but she knew he was anger. He was speaking so quickly and softly it was hard to tell. Looking up she sees Brock.

Brock had recognized Pikachu and he thought he would go and say hello. Pikachu did not want any of that. Brock was worried he did not know this woman so he assumed that this woman was hurting his friend.

"Brock Pikachu is quite mad and wish's to shock you I suggest you stand back." Annabel said.

"Who are you? and how do you know my name?" Brock asked

"I am Annabel the Salon Maiden of the battle frontier. I am Ash's friend. Plus I know all of the gym leaders of all regions." Annabel said. She wanted to say and I am Ash's girlfriend but she was not sure if Ash was ready to say that yet for any of them. She could read his heart and when he let his guard down she could read that he loved all of them. However she could sense his fear and she and the others were working on it.

"How can I trust you?" Brock asked.

"Well for starters Pikachu is on her shoulder and relaxed about it. Plus I trust her so that should be enough." They heard a voice and saw it was Ash. He was dressed in a very nice pair of dress pants and a button down shirt and both were black and red. Annabel could not take her eyes off him he was so handsome. His normally messy hair was flat. Brock looked like he was about to talk but he was stopped by Ash.

"I do not wish to talk right now. I am on a date with Annabel right now and I do not wish to ruin my first date by thinking about your betrayal. As I said early I will come back in the morning." Ash said. He took Annabel's hand in his and the two walked into the restaurant. It was then that Brock figured it out. His battle this morning was against Ash. Ash was Shadow and he should have seen it coming. He wanted to talk to Ash now but he did not want to ruin his date. Plus he suspected that Ash would call his pokemon and that would not be fun for him. As he had proven this morning he was not to be messed with.

Annabel could tell that Ash was annoyed but what shocked her the most was that he let it go quickly. She could still sense emotions and his anger was gone in a flash. She was amazed by that. She decided that she would just go with it as well and not worry about Brock.

"Do you want me to go?" Pikachu asked.

"No you have no place to go." Annabel said.

"I can mess with Brock." Pikachu said. The two humans laughed.

"Ok but not too much trouble please." Ash said and Pikachu smirked and ran off.

"What have I done? I am being way to evil. O well I am with you so I am happy." Ash said and Annabel smiled. Pikachu ran off to Brock and Brock was shocked to see the mouse but he had guessed that Pikachu wanted to stay here to mess with him.

"Don't mess with my mom or her stuff or else we are both dead anything else is fair game." Brock said knowing he was not going to win and he was proven right when he saw the smirk. Brock called out all of his pokemon hoping they could help distract Pikachu. (Note I did not include all of Brocks pokemon but they are all here.) Pikachu was happy to see some of his friends.

"It is good to see you buddy." Onix said. Onix and Pikachu had become friends even after the second battle they had when the sprinklers had gone off and Pikachu used them to land a devastating blow. Onix did respect that Ash and Pikachu walked off not wanting to win that way.

"Same as well" Pikachu said.

"So what have you been up to?" Ninetails asked.

"Not much." Pikachu said.

"How is Ash we saw him today and he crushed us." Crobat said.

"Well he has five that love him and want to be with him. By the old laws he needs to have more than one wife." Pikachu said and the others were shocked till Onix started to laugh. As Brock's oldest pokemon or the one he had the longest Onix knew him the best.

"When Brock hears that he will faint." Onix said and it was true.

"What do you think he will do?" Golem asked.

"I think he will marry all five of them. He needs to open up his heart more his friends not standing by him have hurt him. Plus a great evil and war is coming. He is sacred the ones he loves will be hurt. Prof. Oak and Tracy he thinks who every killed them was targeting him." Pikachu said and took a pause.

"He needs to figure out who to trust." Pikachu said.

"He can trust Brock. Brock was on his side but could not come and support him." Onix said.

"That will not work. One of his future mates was busy but came as quickly as she could. She got there after the trail was over but she still came. All of his future mates were busy but still came. Misty and Grey were supper busy but still came." Pikachu said and took a pause.

"I will tell Ash after his date. Now will you help me mess with Brock?" Pikachu asked. The others all agreed for they were annoyed that Brock did not figure out Shadow was Ash. All I will say is Brock did not sleep much that night.

Meanwhile the young couple was on their date and had gotten to the restaurant. Annabel took Ash's hand in hers. Ash gladly took her hand in his. The two were shown to their table and given menus'. The waitress came by and took their orders but not before trying to flirt with Ash which he ignored. Annabel was shocked by this. She wondered if Ash knew or was clueless about the waitress. The waitress was a very attractive woman.

"I noticed what she was trying to do but I am not interested in her. She will make someone happy someday but it will not be me." Ash said and Annabel smiled. She may be acting confident but she was not. She viewed herself as a tom boy and not someone that was attractive. So to see Ash turn down a very attractive at least in her eyes waitress did wonders for her.

"You should not doubt yourself Annabel. You are very beautiful." Ash said having sensed her heart and her emotions. Annabel blushed at this but was happy none the less but she still doubted.

"Annabel you are very beautiful you may look like a boy at least that is what you think but you do not. Any other guy that says otherwise is not bright and I am glad. You are very beautiful not just physically but in other ways." Ash said once more Annabel smiled and she hugged Ash tightly.

"Thank you Ash you have no idea how much it means to hear that. I will try to believe but it is hard." Annabel said. Ash started to rub her hand gently.

"You are I see it and anyone that takes the time to get to know you will see it. Even when I was dense and only focused on my dream I noticed it. Yes I thought you were a boy at first and I still can't believe you were able to look at me after I suggested you get changed in front of me." Ash said and it caused Annabel's heart to fill up with warmth and love. She also laughed at the last comments for it was funny. She moved over to seat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder. Ash did not mind he rather enjoyed that feeling. When the food came Annabel stayed like that on his shoulder.

The two ate there food and left the restaurant and enjoyed a nice walk under the moon light. Afterwards Ash pulled her into a kiss. Annabel was shocked but once it wore off she returned the kiss with equal passion.

"Annabel I am scared that someone will hurt you and the others. That is why I am happy to say this but scared at the same time." Ash said and took a pause and Annabel did not interrupt this was hard for him to say and she was not going to stop him.

"I love you Annabel I will say it to the others I love them to but I am scared." Ash said and he for the first time let his heart open to read and Annabel felt it all.

"Two people I care about were killed due to me I don't want you or the others to go through that." Ash said and Annabel pulled him close to her.

"We love you to Ash and we will be here with you. We will train. Don't push us away that is all I can say. We will see you soon." Annabel gave him one more kiss and called her Espeon and teleported away. She then called the others who asked for details which she gave. She ended with this.

"He said he loves us all but he is scared that we will be hurt." Annabel said.

"Then we have to let him know we are there for him and will aid him. He is stubborn we have to be just as. Like his mom said." Dawn said. All the others agreed.

"Can we really trust his mom? She just wants grandkids." Sabrina said.

"Yes but she means well." Whitney said.

"I know am just messing with her." Sabrina said. In reality all the girls liked Deila. She did threaten them if they hurt Ash but other than that she was very accepting of the whole thing. The five talked the rest of the night and made plans.

The next morning Ahs went to the Pewter city gym to speak to Brock. Brock looked like he had a terrible night and did not sleep at all. Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder and started to smirk and Ash rolled his eyes at that.

"To start with I am sorry Brock I did not think Pikachu would go that far. What did you do buddy?" Ash said and asked.

"I may have given him a very tiny shock whenever he went to sleep." Pikachu said. Ash smiled at this.

"You know buddy that was mean." Ash said.

"Yes but he was one of your first friends he should have been there for you." Pikachu said.

"Agreed but let us hear him out then we can head to the Kingdom." Ash said.

"Ok Brock let us go and get some breakfast my treat." So the two went to a local place and got some food. After they had eaten Ash asked a question Brock knew was coming but was not ready for.  
>"Why did you abandoned me? You were one of the first people to believe in me outside of my family and I count Grey as family. Even if we fought he still believed in me and I in him." Ash said.<p>

"I am not sure Ash it was never my intention. I knew right away when I heard the news that it was bullshit. I guess I was busy is not a good reason." Brock said and he added the last line with a laugh attempting to add humor. Ash did not see the humor in the situation.

"No it would not be. Annabel, Sabrina, Cynthia and Dawn all were busy but all came to support me. Whitney came as soon as she was able. She got there after the trial was over but still came. You I got not even a call form." Ash said.

"Ok the truth is I was unsure of what to believe and when I actually sat down and thought about it I was too ashamed to face you." Ash sighed and tired his best to control his temper.

"Look Brock things have changed to start with I have five women that all want to marry me and under the laws I must marry more than one woman. I can understand pokemon now and the five can as well. "Ash took a pause to let the information soak into Brock. Brock was shocked by it.

"A great evil is coming and I am going to need help fighting it. I need people I trust on my side." Ash said.

"So please think about it I will be back in a few days." Ash said and he was about to get up and leave when an explosion was heard along with screaming. Look up the two see ten squads of people all in Team Rocket Uniforms. That meant over fifty of them in all. They had various pokemon out and they were attacking and causing a lot of trouble. Brock was about to join the officers but Ash stopped them. Brock was mad really mad at this.

"Brock think about it for a second. Team Rocket would not make an attack like this. It goes against all they believe in. This is just a distraction." Ash said.

"So what I am supposed to do just let them attack and destroy my city." Brock yelled.

"No we fight but I have an idea of what their real target is. They are going after the Amber Fossils. The museum has many of them and if they can bring them back to life they will have an army of some of the most powerful ancient pokemon on their side and that would be horrible for all involved." Ash said.

"You and I will aid in the defense we will capture as many of the members as possible and I will send some of my pokemon to defend the fossils." Ash said and Brock was smiling he liked this Ash and was glad to see the smart guy he knew was hidden underneath.  
>"Call out your pokemon and aid in the defense of the city. I will join you but first I am sending some to defend the museum." Ash said He enlarged two pokeballs and threw them. Gradevoir and Lucario appeared and awaited orders.<p>

"Ok you two head to the museum and you know what to do." Ash said and the two nodded their heads. Gracevoir placed her hand on Lucario's shoulder and teleported to the museum. Ash had gotten word form a spy inside team rocket about this so he knew Team Rockets goals but did not expect this. His spy was not able to get much but was able to get enough.

Team Rocket were attacking all the buildings and the police. 27 officers had been taken down and their status was unknown. The officer's pokemon were all injured as well. Only three were left standing and the others were on their way. Team Rocket had none of their pokemon down.

Officer Jenny was with her Arcanine battling a group of Raticate's along with Golbat's and Nidoqueens and Nidokings in all it looked bad for her. A Nidoking was approaching the downed Arcanine when it was hit by a large rock tail and two leaf blades. Brock had called Onix and Ash had called Sceptile. The Nidoking was taken down.

Ash helped to pick up Officer Jenny who was on the ground. Ash knew that Team Rocket while this attack was a diversion he knew they would also not hesitate to kill anyone. Sceptile was doing very well he had taken down the last of the Nidokings and was working on the Nidoqueens. Sadly the Team Rocket members had finally been able to regroup and Sceptile and Onix were being pushed back. Several buildings were destroyed by hyper beams form Nidoqueens.

"It seems I have no choice. Sceptile it is time. Mega Evolution engage." (It sounds cool.) Sceptile glowed and his body changed he was now in his mega evolution. Brock was stunned by this Ash however ordered Sceptile to attack and he did so. His Leaf Blades were very powerful before now they were ten times as powerful. All the Nidoqueens were taken down and the Golbats fell quickly as well.

"Yes Brock I have access to mega evolution. Yes I could have used it in our battle." Ash said. Sceptile had taken down all of the Raticate's and had captured most of the human members of team rocket. A few had gotten away by throwing bombs at nearby buildings. In all seven got away. Sceptile and Onix were about to give chase when Ash and Brock called them back.

"They are not worth it buddy besides others need help." Ash said. The bombs that were set off had caused massive fires and most of the buildings were in flames. Ash was angry since one of the buildings hit was an orphanage. Harming children to him was unforgivable.

"Blastoise, Feraligatr go put out the fires and quickly before it spreads. Swellow, Unfezent go and help to prevent the flames from spreading." Ash called.

"Onix help to put out the flames. Crobat you aid as well." Brock shouted.

"Ash how can you be this claim and ok with everything" Brock asked. Ash looked at Brock with the are you kidding me look.

"I am not I just know that being in a panic will not be useful. Always remain claim when things go wrong. If not then you will not be able to see all the outcomes." Ash said. The fire was getting bigger. Ash called all of his water pokemon out to put out the flames. It took a lot of work but they were able to do it.

"Just like with Ericka." Brock said and Ash smiled.

"Agreed but with her it was only her gym that was attacked." Ash said.

Ash and Brock went around to check on everyone. Gradevoir and Lucario came back with a few team rocket members who had tried to steal the amber fossils. The police came and brought all the down Rocket's to jail. A woman in her late forties ran up to them. She was the head of the orphanage and she was crying hard.

"Please help me one of the kids has been taken by Team Rocket. It is a little girl please help me get her back. They said they will only give her back if the fossils are given to them." The matron said. Ash was mad really mad but he had to control his rage or else he could lose it.

"My friend I am mad as well but we need to be claim and think rationally." Gradevoir said.

"I know ok do you have a picture of her." Ash asked and the matron showed them a photo of a little girl about age six with long straight red hair and bright blue eyes. Ash called over Swellow and Unfezent and Brock called Crobat.

"Ok guys find this girl and report back. She is with Team Rocket. Her name is." Ash said and he realized that he had not asked what her name was. The matron smiled. Ash did not call all of his flying pokemon yet he was hoping that time would not come that he needed to call all of them to aid.

"Her name is Hailey." (The only name I was given so it won.) The pokemon nodded and flew off. Swellow and Unfezent were faster since to them harming a child is unforgivable. They shared that thought with Ash.

"What do we do now?" Asked Brock

"We wait but do not worry. I have faith in our pokemon." Ash said.

"Look Brock I want to trust you but I am weary of it. Team Rocket is not a real threat anymore another team is out there and they are bigger and more dangerous than any of the other teams I faced. I do not know who or what they are but I know they exist I can feel it. So I need people I trust only my girlfriends my rival and Misty and my mom are the only ones I trust. Also my pokemon." Ash said and Brock looked down in shamed.

"I promise I will re earn it Ash." Brock said. Ash smiled for the first time.

"Ok then but if you try and give me advice on women I will leave." Ash said. Brock knew his friend was serious by that. He was about to say something when he heard a cry. A cry that sounded familiar but he could not place it. He saw Ash smile.

"Get ready to jump on my signal and trust me." Ash said. Brock was confused and slightly worried but he trusted Ash so he got ready to jump. Flying at top speed was a Pidgeot but not just any the one Ash had before he let him go to protect his flock. Ash gave the signal and the three were flying off.

"He told me he is back and will explain later but he and the others found Hailey." Ash said. Pidgeot was flying fast. He landed after a short time and the other pokemon flew over.

"It is bad the rest of the Rockets are guarding Hailey. Getting her will not be easy." Swellow said.

"Agreed but we can do this. Pidgeot and Brock stay on standby in case something goes wrong. I don't think it will but it might." Ash said.

"Ash you can't there are seven of them and one of you." Brock said.

"I understand your concern but I can do this. You need to trust me. I am not the same person I was when I first started out on my journey. I have evolved as well." Ash smirked.

"Go Charizard and Flame you know what to do." Ash said. Charizard and Ash then calmly walked into the clearing. The leader of the team rocket agents was shocked to see Ash and Charizard standing there.

"Do you have the fossils?" He asked.

"No I do not I have a better idea. You hand over Hailey and I will take you to jail peacefully and you guys give up all the information you have about your boss or you try and battle me and I still take you to jail and you still give up information." Ash said and the team rocket members were laughing. They all called out a Rydon think they would win.

"I do not need Mega Evolution Ash." Charizard said. Ash shrugged. Flame meanwhile had gotten to Hailey and had warped her gently in her tails. The girl seemed to understand that she was safe so she cuddle up to Flame. Flame slowly walked away with Hailey in her tails. Flame felt something this girl has the same spark as Ash and his future mates. She had to tell the other pokemon and Ash about this. She had to get Ash to adopt the girl. Ash saw that Hailey was ok so he told Charizard to have fun which resulted in the seven Rydon's having a lot of pain. Ash using his aura put the rockets to sleep.

"First off Brock you can't repeat what you just saw me do. If you do I will cut you out of my life end of story. Second you need to get the police here I can't carry them all by myself." Brock and Pidgeot flew off a few moments later he had returned with Officer Jenny. Hailey was cuddled up to Ash and Ash was stroking her hair letting her know everything would be ok.

Officer Jenny was amazed at Ash's power she never believe him guilty. In fact most of the officer Jenny's did not believe it. Even the one that accused him but she had to do her job. With her fellow officers she brought the rockets into jail. Ash and Brock departed and agreed to meet at a later date. Ash brought Hailey to her home. She did not want him to go.

"I have to take care of a few things but I will be back tomorrow. In fact as proof Flame has agreed to stay with you until I return how does that sound." Ash asked and Hailey agreed to it. Hailey and Flame then returned to the orphanage and went to sleep. Flame warped the young girl in her tails. Ash then went to the Pokemon center and went to sleep after having his pokemon that fought healed along with Pidgeot who went back to his old pokeball.

End of chapter next chapter Ash adopts Hailey and hears Pidgeot's story along with some other stuff.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Ash was told he had a phone call waiting for him. He goes to see that it is all of his girlfriends and they were mad. Ash noted that they were all very beautiful when they were mad he was not going to say that he was smart enough to not do that.

"Ash how could you not call us and not let us know you were ok?" Dawn shouted at him.

"I am sorry guys for worrying you. I was tired it was a long battle for all of us. A little girl was kidnapped and I went to help her afterwards she did not want me to leave. Flame is with her right now. Again I am sorry." Ash said. The other's understood they were just worried. Hearing what happened cooled there rage.

"It is ok we forgive you but next time call us to let us know you are alive." Sabrina said. Ash agreed to that.

"I need to call my mom she will be very mad if I do not call her soon. Before I do that I need to say something. I wanted to say it to you all face to face but if I don't do it now I may regret it." Ash said and it caused the others to be slightly nervous.

"I love all of you I know I do now but I am scared that you will be hurt." Ash said. The girls all smiled brightly at that.

"We love you to Ash and we can discuss it all at a later time but we are with you. You need us to be with it." Cynthia said.

"We will fight by your side in the battles to come." Whitney said.

"I am glad to see that you stopped fighting it." Annabel said. They all hung up and Ash called his mother feeling great about the fact that he let that off his chest. He called his mom who answered before the first ring was even done and she was mad.

"Ashton Richard Ketchum what did you get into this time?" She asked and Ash knew that being called his full name he was in trouble. He gulped and explained everything to her. She softened up when she heard he saved the little girl and that he told the five girls that he loved them. It meant she could have grandbabies soon at least she hoped. Ash was scared now but not of his mother's temper. He had recognized that look in her eyes.

"Mom it is too soon for that." Ash said.

"I know but I can dream can't?" Delia asked. Ash smiled his mom was odd and crazy but she always believed in him even when he did not believe in himself. He said goodbye and wished her well. She did the same and the call was ended. Ash when to check on all of his pokemon and got them back. He wondered how Tracy's were doing. They told him they wanted some time alone to grieve. Grey took over the running of his grandfather's lab and did not bat an eyelash when they asked to stay.

Ash also learned that none of the officers were killed yesterday. Many were badly hurt and three would not be able to walk again but all were alive. All members of Team Rocket were talking now and giving up information.

Ash called out Pidgeot and the giant bird gave Ash a hug once more. It was nice to have the second pokemon he ever caught back with him again. Ash really did not want to let Pidegot go when he did but he knew that Pidgeot was needed to protect his flock so he let him go. He really wished he did not have to however. Ash missed his friend and was glad to have him back.

"So how did you come back and why not that I am not happy to have you back but I am curious." Ash said.

"My flock no longer needed me to protect them. There are several that have evolved and I helped to train them so I know they are strong." Pidegot started off. Ash nodded at that.

"A strange pokemon calling himself Mewtwo came and talked to me." Pidegot said.

Flashback

Pidegot saw this intruder on his turf and was about to attack. However the intruder sat down and put his hand up in a surrender position. He then spoke in the human language.

"I mean neither you nor your flock any harm great lord of the sky. I am here to speak about your old trainer. I am called Mewtwo." Mewtwo said. Pidegot was still tense but he would listen for he could sense no threat form Mewtwo he ordered his flock to stand down.

Mewtwo was happy that things seemed to be going well. He was able to take down the entire flock if he needed to but he did not want to use violence if he could avoid it. He was happy to hear Pidegot speak.

"What about Ash how is he doing?" Pidegot asked with a lot of curiosity. He did not want to leave but he had to help his flock.

"Well he was accused of murdering Prof. Oak and his friend Tracy." Mewtwo said. Pidegot was shocked.

"Ash would never kill anyone." Pidegot said now mad since his shock turned to anger.

"I know he was even put on trial. He is fine now and was cleared of all charges. He also has five mates or soon to be anyway." Mewtwo said. Pidegot smirked and was glad to hear that his friend was ok and had love.

"I am guessing that is not why you came here today. I am also guessing you are far more powerful then you let on and you are humoring me letting me think I am in charge." Pidegot said and Mewtwo smirked he really liked this bird.

"You are correct. A great evil is on the raise and Ash will need all the help he can get since he is the one that has to fight it." Mewtwo said. Pidegot looked at his flock another Pidegot looked at him and spoke.

"We are ok here go and help him. He is a good human. Call us if you need help in this battle." Pidegot nodded.

"Ok where is he?" Mewtwo smiled and gave the directions.

End flashback

"Afterwards I meet up with the others they told me what was happening and the rest is history." Pidegot said.

"Well I am glad to have you back." Ash said. Ash was also happy to see that Mewtwo got his old friend back. Little did he know that Mewtwo was not done just yet. Pikachu was happy as well.

"It is good to have you back buddy I missed are fights and are flying." He said.

"Same my friend" Pidegot said.

"Ash the girl you need to seriously consider adopting her." Pikachu said and Ash was shocked way too shocked to think for a minute.

"She could be hurt." Ash said.

"Yes and so could we and so could you. I say this since we can sense that she is like you." Pikachu said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked curiously.

"She is like you in the respect that she has your heart. We can sense a good heart in her. It is almost like she is your daughter." Pikachu said.

"Ok I will spend the day with her and see form there." Ash said. Ash tapped is Holo caster and called out Scott.

"Sorry to bug you but I will not becoming for a day or two something came up." Ash said.

"No worries. I heard what happened last night so take your time. I do have good news we are moving faster than expected and we should be ready in about two months." Scott said. Ash was happy to hear that very happy.

Ash recalled Pidegot since he was too big to go into the orphanage and walked in with Pikachu on his shoulder. The matron smiled at seeing him. (The matron will not have name she is not going to be in the story long.)

"I was wondering if I can burrow Hailey for the day. My pokemon say I should adopt her. I wish to see if I can feel a connection with her. I will let you know at the end of the day." Ash asked and the matron smiled and told Hailey that she was going to spend the day with the one that saved her. The matron did not tell Hailey about the possible adoption for she did not want to give the little girls hopes up.

Hailey came bouncing down the stair with Flame. Hailey ran over and hugged Ash and once more thanked him for saving her. Flame started to rub her head underneath his hand. She did not always show it but she could be affectionate if she wanted to. Only a few did she show it to.

"I really think you should adopt her you will like her." Flame said.

"I know I was already told that is why I am spending the day with her to see if it will work. She might become a target." Ash said.

"Maybe but that could be the same for any other child you have someday. Does that mean you do not want to have any children? Or you should not have children? " Flame said.

"I see your point." Ash said and he smiled. He really hated it when his friends used logic on him.

"So Hailey did you eat yet?" Ash asked and Hailey responded that she had not eaten yet. So the group went to eat first. Both ordered the exact same thing bacons and eggs sunny side up. Flame and Pikachu were very amused by it. Ash and Hailey went to a park.

"So Hailey before we do anything else I need to feed and check on my pokemon do you want to help?" Ash asked and Hailey's eyes lit up at that. So Ash called out all of his pokemon and started to feed them. He had learned how to make food form Brock. What Brock did not know was that Ash had improved on how Brock made it. Pikachu and the other pokemon that had eaten both Ash's and Brock's food loved Ash's more than Brocks.

Hailey was in her element feeding all the pokemon. All the pokemon really seemed to like her. All could sense what Pikachu had said that this little girl was like Ash. It took a lot longer to care for the pokemon than Ash had thought at first. Hailey was just so in tune with everything that she did not want to leave. Some of the pokemon would play with her. Ash called over Serperior and she came over and sat down and looked for a chin rub which Ash was happy to return.

"So what do you think? You usually do not warm up to humans that fast. My girlfriends it took you a few weeks and my mom you still have not yet Hailey you have so fast. I am not mad I am just curious." Ash said.

"When we first battled I felt something with you. It was a strong connection a spark if you will. I did not want to have a master or a trainer which is why I fought so hard. However you changed my mind and became my friend." Serperior said and took a pause and Ash rubbed her chin again.

"With Hailey I feel the same spark that I did when we first met. Your girlfriends love you and care for you. Your mother I am not sure why I have not warmed up to her. She is a nice lady and I am sorry I will try and make amends." Serperior said.

"So do you think I should adopt her?" Ash whispered so Hailey would not hear. Serperior looked at her friend right in the eyes to let him know she was serious.

"Besides telling the five that you love them but are scared for their safety it will be the smartest think you did." Seerperior said. Ash nodded and called Hailey over to make her dinner since it was getting late. Afterwards he had made a decision. He knew it was rash but all his pokemon agreed to it and it felt right.

"Hailey do you want a home?" Ash asked. Hailey looked down with sadness filled in her eyes.

"Yes I do but no one will adopt me. They say I am wired." Hailey said and started to cry. Ash pulled her into a hug. Serperior warped her tail around the young girls as well. The other pokemon gathered around her. Ash knew now that what he had to do.

"Well I suggest we go and get your stuff. That is if you wish to be adopted by me." Ash said. Hailey was confused by this so it took her a few minutes to register what was said. Once she did she hugged Ash tightly.

"Yes please daddy." Hailey said and something happened inside of Ash's heart. He felt great joy in hearing that word. He picked up Hailey and he and his pokemon all walked back to Pewter City Orphanage. Flame and Serperior walked with Hailey to get her stuff in case anyone wanted to give her a hard time. Hailey told Flame last night that people would pick on her a lot and Flame passed the message along to the others and Ash. Flame and Serperior were not about to let anyone harm the little girl.

Four kids tried to gang up on her and were teasing her. It was ignored until someone actual hit her and she fell to the ground. They got a off a second hit well they attempted to do it. Serperior blocked it with her tail and Flame shot fire at them but missed on purpose to warn them. Ash came running up to see his daughter crying hard form the hit.

"Those kids hit Hailey we let them know that we do not like that." Serperior said. Hailey had run into her daddy's arms and did not let go. Ash was now really glad he had taken her form this place. He called up Gardevoir and asked her to look in the matrons mind. She thought it was odd but figured it had to do with Hailey so she did it. After a few minutes she spoke.

"She knew but did nothing." Gardevoir said. Ash turned on the matron. Serperior had vines warped around her.

"Something occurred to me that I failed to see last night. When the attack started what did you do?" Ash asked and demanded. The matron was scared but knew she did nothing wrong so she had to be honest.

"I took the kids to a safe house. Hailey was snatched on the way out." The matron said. Ash looked at Gardevoir and she nodded her head that the woman was speaking the truth.

"Why did you not stop the abuse done to her?" Ash asked.

"I had no choice. I am alone here I have no help and it is hard to keep track of it. I have failed. That is why I was hoping you would adopt her now that you are she is safe." The matron finished up the paperwork and Ash and the others left. He recalled all of his pokemon expect Pidegot.

"Ok Hailey we are heading to my house we are going to fly there now hold on to me ok." Ash said and Hailey nodded her head. Pidegot took to the sky. Ash did not have to tell him to go easy. Hailey was nervous but she looked around and was in awe.

"I know it is amazing isn't it." Ash asked.

"Yes it is daddy. Can I go to sleep please I am tired." Hailey said and asked. Ash nodded that it was ok for her to go to sleep. She fell asleep in her daddy's arms.

"Ash I can't land at your house there is not enough room for me. I can get close and you have to walk the rest of the way. Is that ok?' Pidegot asked.

"Yes it is land where you can please but carefully. I do not wish to wake Hailey up." Ash said and Pidegot landed softly on the ground. Ash wrote out a note to give to Pikachu who ran it home to his mom. He then called Flame and Serperior out and recalled Pidegot.

"Thanks buddy take a rest. Flame, Serperior let us go please." Ash said. It was an odd sight if anyone would have seen it. One of the pride and joys of Pallet Town holding a little girl, a fox with nine tails and really large snake causally walking down the road was an odd sight. One would see that the fox and the snake were watching carefully for any attack aimed at the boy and the girl. Pikachu got to Ash's house and handed the note to Delia.

She locked the doors at night but Pikachu knew where the spare key was so he let himself in. Delia was not shocked to see the mouse. She was shocked that her son was not with him and the shock turned to worry until she read the note.

"Mom I know this is odd but can you please get my bed ready so I can tuck someone in. No it is not one of my girlfriends. I promise I will explain when I get there. I also ask that you do not scream when I get home. Love Ash." Delia thought it odd but went to get her son's bed ready. She figured he had a good reason and she would have to wait and see.

After she was done she goes down stairs to wait. A short time later Ash walked in with Flame and Serperior next to him. That did not surprise her for her son's pokemon always were protective of him. However seeing the little girl with red hair cuddle up to him did surprise her. She did not speak she let him go up stairs and waited.

Ash walked upstairs to his room and gently tucked Hailey into bed. Flame and Serperior cuddled with her both warping their tails around her. Well Flame could only us a few of them but she used what she could. Ash gently kissed Hailey's forehead and wished her good night. Pikachu also cuddled up to Hailey.

Ash walked downstairs to see his mom with an expression. It was one he was used to seeing form his mom. It was one that said you better explain what is going on and you better explain it now if you do not wish to get a huge punishment. Ash knew this might not be easy but he figured his mom would be easier than his girlfriends. He wondered if they would want to be with him anymore after they found out.

"Well you wish for a grandchild has come sooner then you thought." Ash said. Delia let the statement sink in for a second. Once it did she started to smirk and smile in a really creepy way.

"I have a granddaughter now tell me everything." She said and Ash fearing for his life told his mother everything that had happened today up until he got home and put Hailey to bed. Delia was smiling with glee at that prospect of having a granddaughter.

"Mom I know you are happy but you need to be careful. She is very nervous around people. So please be clam tomorrow. It is not too late I need to call my girlfriends and let them know what I did. Hopefully they will not want to kill me."Ash mumbled the last part as he walked over to the phone. He called everyone and everyone answered and all were surprised to hear form Ash so soon.

"Well guys there is no easy way to say this so I am going to say it. The little girl I mentioned this morning well I adopted her she is now my daughter." Ash said. As expected there was a look of shock on their faces till after what felt like hours but was only seconds Annabel smiled brightly.

"That is wonderful what is her name tell us all about her." Annabel said.

"Agreed we want details and when can we meet her?" Sabrina asked. So Ash told all that he knew about his daughter which was not much sadly but it was enough.

"Wow so she is like you according to your pokemon that is scary." Dawn said which caused everyone to laugh.

"Well she sounds like a great child." Cynthia said.

"I hope she will like us but we can worry about that later." Whitney said.

"Dawn I was wondering if you could help me with cloth shopping for Hailey." Ash asked and Dawn was surprised for Ash did not usually ask for help. The others all agreed that it was a good idea and were happy to see that Ash was putting his pride away.

"Of course I will help Ash. I will see you tomorrow. I love you." Dawn said.

"I love you to Dawn. I love you Annabel, I love you Sabrina. I love you Whitney and I love you Cynthia." Ash said all the girls smiled and said the same think back to him and hung up after a good night. Delia was smiling at that for she had heard everything.

"Mom I am lucky really lucky. This is why I will fight." Ash said.

"I agree love is the only thing worth fighting for." Delia said.

"Mom can Mimmy use teleport?" Ash asked and his mom nodded that he could. Ash looked at the Mr. Mime.

"Ok in case something happens can you teleport my mom away to my Battle Kingdom." Ash asked.

"I will my friend." Mimmy said.

"Ash you act as if I am going to be attacked." Delia said.

"Mom the ones that killed Prof. Oak and Tracy were after me. I want you safe that is all. The attack in Pewter City was Team Rocket. However they are dying they do not have much power left. We took out most of their forces last night." Ash said and he had to take a pause.

"There is another team one that is scaring the other teams so much that they are making an alliance to destroy them. They go by many names Team Fire, Team Night Fire, and Team Element. They are the dangerous ones. There are even rumors that they have absorbed the other teams but nothing has been confirmed." Ash said and Delia put her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand. I will be careful and will be ready for a fight." Delia said.

"I am shocked you are so clam about this." Ash said.

"After they were killed I knew something big was coming. Mewtwo explained it to me. I am not a fighter I used to be a nurse maybe I can be a medic or something. You are not in this alone Ash. Maybe Hailey can join to and before you reject that thought she is like you. She will want to fight might as well train her." Delia said Ash wished him mom a good night and commented that she was right. He went up stairs to bed. He was going to sleep on the floor until he heard a voice.

"Daddy can you please hold me. I am afraid I will wake up and it will be a dream." Hailey said. So Ash climbed into bed and pulled his daughter close to him. Flame and Serperior got off the bed. Flame went to Delia to keep an eye on her and Serperior stayed by her friends side. None of Ash's pokemon called him master. Ash did not like it and felt it was wrong so he insisted that they call him friend or something like that or idiot if that worked.

The next morning Hailey woke up and she was confused for a brief second until it all came crashing back to her. She had a home now she started to cry which woke her daddy up. He pulled her into a hug. He knew she was crying happy tears so he waited.

"I am happy daddy I have a home now." Hailey said.

"Yep now it is time for breakfast. My mom has made it and she can't wait to meet you. Also we are going to get you some cloths today. I have a friend helping me with that since I do not know a thing about shopping." Hailey smiled at that.

Hailey got downstairs to meet her grandmother and was warped in a hug. It was a nice hug and she gladly accepted the hug. It felt nice not as nice as her daddy's hugs but still nice. She ate the food and then went with her daddy to wait for the person to come and meet her. She sees a woman with blue hair that was about her daddy's height.

End of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

So this chapter Hailey meets her future mothers and maybe her aunt. Ok I am going to add someone to the harem the story is speaking to me that way so it must be done.

Hailey saw the blue haired woman and was unsure what to think off her. The blue hair did not scare her since she lived in a world of monsters. Hailey was just weary of other people expect her daddy. She felt Flame and Serperior near her so she knew she was safe. The woman walked up to her daddy and hugged him. She then looked at Hailey and smiled afterwards she got down to her level.

"Hello I am Dawn and I am a friend of your daddy's. I am going with you to shop. Your daddy said he does not know how to shop and needs help. Is that ok that I go with you." Dawn asked. Dawn and the others agreed not to called themselves Ash's girlfriend in front of Hailey yet. They figured that would be too much for the little girl to handle. Hailey looked a little scared. Dawn smiled and understood. She handed her some pokeballs.

"These are my pokemon. You can hold them if it will make you feel better. I am not going to harm you sweaty." Dawn said. Hailey pushed the pokeballs back gently.

"You do not need to do that Miss Dawn." Hailey said softly and then hugged Dawn which Dawn was very happy to return the hug. She could feel what her boyfriends pokemon were saying not as well as Annabel probably would be able to but it was enough for her. Hailey was like Ash. It was then Hailey's eyes widen.

"It is you the great coordinator I watched you at the contest's on tv." Hailey said. Dawn was speechless it seemed her hopefully soon to be daughter was a fan of hers. Ash was smiling it seemed that Hailey liked one of her soon to be mothers. Yes everyone Ash knew that he wanted to marry everyone he just had to figure out how and when. First how to purpose and when and then when to get married and where. He also needed rings but that is for another time. He also wanted to ask the parents or other family members.

"So do you want to be a coordinator someday?" Dawn asked.

"I do not know. I just want to be with pokemon." Hailey said. Dawn smiled she already liked Hailey. The others would like her as well.

"So where are we going?" Dawn asked.

"Well Pallet Town has some places but I am thinking Celadon City would be better but it is up to you Dawn." Ash said.

"I think that is fine and do you want to re challenge the gym?" Dawn asked with a knowing smirk. Ash had become friends with Erika over the years. She was a big supporter and had helped to gather allies to help him at his trial. They were not needed but she was only a phone call away. She had too many battles and could not leave no matter how hard she tired.

"I think I do to be honest. Once more I did not feel I earned it." Ash said.

"I think you did but that is your choice. What about Sabrina?" Dawn asked.

"I think so I will talk to her about it. It was not a real victory I made her laugh I mean that does not count. " Ash said.

"Are you planning on battling her today?" Dawn asked.

"What do you think Hailey do you want to see me battle today?" Ash asked.

"Yes daddy that would be fun." Hailey said with bright eyes.

"I am but first let us get Hailey some cloths these are the only ones she has." Ash said. He then called Pidegot and the four were off to their destination. Two hours later they had landed and upon returning Pidegot the four went to shop. It took about three hours but afterwards Hailey had a wardrobe. She even had a few toys that Ash could not say no to. Dawn had to leave and while Hailey was getting changed she kissed Ash and teleported away after Hailey said goodbye. Dawn did not say I love you to Ash since Hailey was nearby. Ash had a pokemon teleport the stuff back to his house.

Afterwards he went to the Celadon City Gym to battle Erika. He walked in and did not make any fuss about the perfume this time. He also made a note to ask Erika about her perfumes. Erika was in her garden and at first she did not recognize who it was. However once she did she smiled.

"Hello Ash it is really good to see you again. I am really glad to hear that you were cleared of the crimes you did not commit. I am also sorry for not being there. I had battle after battle and when I finally could come it was over." She took a pause to catch her breath.

"To what do I owe this visit, And who is the cutie hiding behind your leg." Erika asked for Hailey was hiding behind her father's leg.

"This is my daughter I adopted her yesterday. Can you introduce yourself. She will not harm you." Ash said and the last two sentences he was speaking to Hailey. So Hailey took the hem of her new skirt and curtsy.

"I am Hailey Ketchum it is nice to meet you Miss Erika." Hailey said.

"As to why I am here I wish to re challenge you for the rainbow badge. Also do not worry the fact that you tired to come is enough for me and makes me happy. You were one of my biggest supporters and it meant a lot to me." Ash said and Erika was surprised.

"I gave it to you. I feel you earned it." Erika said.

"I don't feel I have." Ash said so Erika nodded it had been boring and it would be fun.

"Very well six on six and to make it more interesting no fire pokemon. Yours would destroy me without any chance. If what Brock said was true." Erika smirked. Yes you see each night all gym leaders gave a report of the day's battles. It happened in all the regions.

"Very well but to make it more interesting if I win I get a discount on perfume." Ash said and Erika was a little stunned.

"You hate perfume that is why you dressed up as a girl to sneak in to battle me." Erika said.

"Yes but you see I have five girlfriends due to old laws and I want to get each a special perfume but I am clueless and you are the best at it. All like perfume they told me." Ash said and Erika was surprised by this but it did not bug her she could make money even with a discount. Plus the five girlfriend thing did not bug her in fact it made her wonder and hope.

"Ok I would be happy to help and you are my friend so you have a discount anyway you save my gym and my pokemon and my other friends." Erika said.

"What do you mean Miss Ericka?' Hailey asked and Erika smirked.

"I am guessing your daddy did not tell you what he did so I will." Erika told everything from his rash acts to heroics. Afterwards Hailey was even more in awe by her daddy. Ash called out Flame and she sat with Hailey on the side line. Pikachu also joined on the sidelines with Hailey.

"Don't worry I will not use her but she wants to protect Hailey." Ash said and Erika nodded.

"By the way why did you tell my daughter that?" Ash asked.

"You would not so I figured I would tell the truth. Now let us battle shall we. Do you mind if I tape it." Erika said. Ash commented that he did not mind at all. He asked for a copy and she agreed. One of her workers stepped forward and spoke.

"This is a rematch between Erika the Gym Leader of Celadon City and Ash Ketuchum of Pallet Town. It will be a six on six battle. Only the challenger may substitute and no fire pokemon all other clause are in effect. Begin."

"I must say this will be fun. I choose you Leafeon." The grass evolution of Eevee appeared. (I looked on Bulbapieda but I did not like all of her pokemon so I am giving her some new ones. I will keep the ones she had in the show but trust me.) Ash smirked at this.

"I chose you Leafeon." Ash called and his appeared. You see Ash caught Eevee's and all of them wanted to evolve into a different form. So it happened but more on them later. (Yes I am going there.) Erika smirked this was going to be even more fun then she thought.

"Razor Leaf." Both called out and the storm of leaves shot at both pokemon were canceled out. Both trainers and pokemon were smirking.

"Vine Whip." Both shouted and once more the attacks canceled each other.

"Leafeon quick attack followed by shadow ball." Ash called out.

"Leafeon underground." Erika called. Ash smiled at this.

"Are you ready buddy?" Ash asked and his Leafeon called out that she was ready. Yes Ash's Leafeon was a girl.

"Ok then wait for him to come out and hit him." Ash said and his Leafeon closed her eyes and listened. Right as Erika's jumped out and tired to attack her.

"Now Solar beam." Erika's Leaeon had no time to dodge and was hit dead center and sent flying into the wall. He was able to stand up and unlike with Brock Ash was not going to be cruel. If this was Brock he would have asked Leafeon to finish the job right then.

"Use leaf storm." Erika called.

"Underground my friend." Ash called and she was able to miss the leaf's heading for her. A few seconds later she emerged from underground and hit her foe with a deadly amount of vines.

"Now use iron tail." Ash called out and Erika's Leafeon was hit and fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes. Erika recalled her pokemon.

"You did a great job buddy rest please." Erika said.

"Leafeon is unable to battle. Round one goes to Ash. Leader please send out your next pokemon." The ref said.

"I must say Ash this is fun never have I had a good battle like this. Go Tangrowth." Erika called out. Ash smirked he remembered the battle with this pokemon he remembered it very well. It was a lot of fun then and it would be even more now. Ash was also surprised and Erika saw that look.

"I agree it is amazing I did not know he knew that attack. So it was a surprise when he evolved but a happy one." Erika said and smiled.

"Vine whip Tangrowth." Erika called out.

"Dodge and shadow ball." Ash called. His Leafeon was able to dodge all the vines and hit her foe with the shadow ball. He took it head on and did not buckle at all. Ash was impressed he wondered if Erika would be a good ally in the coming battle. Actual he knew she would he could tell he wondered if she would accept. There was only one way to find out but first he had to beat her and re earn the rainbow badge.

"Leafeon this is going to be hard are you up to it?" Ash asked. Leafeon looked at her friend and smiled.

"Yes I am. If I lose I know I need to get stronger to aid you." Leafeon said. Ash smiled at that.

"Ok then get in close and use iron tail." Ash called.

"Harden Tangrowth." Erika called. The attack did not come up in time and Leafeon was able to hit Tangrowth hard, so hard that he was sent crashing into the wall. Erika was surprised by that.

"It seems that your pokemon have a lot of power. I am impressed this is my greatest battle yet." Erika spoke. Tangrowth got up it was not down not even close. Leafeon was getting close to defeat but she would keep on going to aid her friend.

"Tangrowth use mega punch." Erika said. Leafeon was able to dodge the attacks but she was getting tired. Tangrowth was also getting tired but he had more energy.

"You know what to do attack pattern delta." Ash called out. Leafeon charged forward and glowing green blade stroke Tangrowth hard. Leafeon had used leaf blade. Afterwards she dug underground. A few seconds later she came back up and hit Tangrowth with another Leaf blade attacked.

"Solarbeam." Both trainers called out. The two attacks hit in the middle and no ground was given by either. Finally a large explosion occurred after a few minutes of the intense standoff. Both pokemon were hit and tired to get up but both fell down with swirls in their eyes. Ash and Erika ran over to their pokemon to check on them.

Leafeon got up and licked Ash's check letting him know she was ok. Tangrowth hugged his trainer letting her know he was ok. Erika recalled Tangorwth. Ash brought Leafeon over to sit next to Hailey.

"Well Ash this is fun let us go on." She picked up a pokeball and threw it.

"Go Vileplume." Erika called out. Ash looked over at Pikachu and the little mouse knew what was needed. Ericka was surprised but she knew underestimating Ash was a bad idea. She also knew that Pikachu was Ash's strongest pokemon or one of them anyway. Vileplume recognized Ash and went over to hug him.

"Daddy is that the one you saved from the fire?" Hailey asked form the sidelines. Ash smiled at this.

"Yes she is but she evolved and it is nice to see her again." Ash said.

"It is nice to see you again as well Ash. I am glad you are free." Vileplume said.

"Me to so why did you choose to evolve?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to. I brought Erika near a leaf stone and she used it on me." Vileplume said. Erika this whole time was confused so Ash explained his power and the one his girlfriends had. He then told Erika what Vileplume said.

"I did not know if she was ready to evolve I would never force her. She begged me to." Erika said.

"I know my friend now let use battle." Ash said. Vilepume turned to Pikachu.

"I am not going to go easy on you." She said and Pikachu smirked.

"I would have it no other way." Pikachu said.

"Round three begin." The ref called.

"Sword dance." Erika called.

"Use quick attack combined with iron tail, don't let her finish the attack." Ash called. Pikachu had gotten a great amount of speed of the years. However so had Vileplume. Pikachu's attack hit but not very quickly for Vileplume was able to complete her attack thus rising her attack power.

"Sunny day." Erika called out.

"Blot tackle." Ash called out. Vileplume was able get the sun in just the spot she wanted before she was hit by the bolt tackle.

"Stun spore." Erika called. Sadly the attack hit. Now the effects took some time to take control so Pikachu was safe for now.

"Blot tackle once more." Ash called and Pikachu did just that. The attack missed since Pikachu was slower due to stun spore taking effect.

"Quick attack and keep on doing it but do not aim for Vileplume." Ash called. Pikachu did it about seven times and the spores were off him. Erika was smiling.

"I must say Ash no one has ever thought to do that. Most trainers recall there pokemon after that it is sad really." Erika said.

"Pikachu keep on using quick attack with iron tail." Ash called.

"Vileplume try and dodge." Erika said. What followed was an interesting dance. Pikachu was able to land a few hits but was hit back by razor leaves from Vileplume. Both pokemon were exhausted. Both trainers looked each other in the eyes and knew that each pokemon had only one attack left in them.

"Zap Cannon." Ash called.

"Solar Beam." Erika called. The attacks collide and caused an explosion that hit both Pokémon. Pikachu as able to get up barely but Vileplume had swirls in her eyes. She may have been resistant to electric attacks but it still did a lot of damage to her. Erika rushed to her friend to make sure she was ok. Pikachu looked tired Ash called him back. He picked him up and brought him over to Hailey who was very happy to take the mouse form her daddy.

"Sorry I am pulling Pikachu out. I do not want him to fight any more right now." Ash said. The ref nodded.

"Ok at the end of round three the score his Ash three and Erika two. Round Four begin."

"Go Serperior." Erika called out and Ash was stunned very stunned by this. Erika saw the stunned face and smiled. She did not think she would be able to stun this new Ash the Ash he had become in the last few years. She was happy she scored a victory in that respect. The shock turned to a smirk.

"It seems I underestimated you my friend. Go my Snake Princess." In a flash of light Serperior appeared and saw her foe. She too smirked.

"A fun battle thank you for calling me my friend and why did you call me that?" Serperior asked. She was not mad just confused.

"It seems to fit you are a snake and you act like a princess at times." Ash said and Serperior accepted for she knew it was not meant as an insult. Erika could tell by looking at Ash and his Serperior two things. One the pokemon and trainer had a strong bond and two his Serperior was powerful. She did not know if she would win but she was not about to back down unlike Brock. At least she was doing better she had seen the video. It was not Brock's finest battle.

"I do take comfort in the fact that I am doing better than Brock did he showed us the video. It was funny you showed him no mercy why is that?" Erika asked. Ash sighed.

"I was annoyed very annoyed. He was one of my first friends and he abandoned me." Ash said and Erika nodded that she understood she would not speak of it again.

"I am showing you mercy since you are my friend and I know you are on my side. Plus lets' face it you are much prettier then Brock is." Ash said. Erika was stunned by that. She was fighting a blush form the last comment. Serperior was smirking she liked this Erika she had to work on that. Little did she know but Mewtwo was already doing that.

"Use vine whip" both trainers called out. The vines canceled each other out.

"Use razor leaf." Ash called.

"Dodge and use razor leaf." Erika called out. Her Serperior was able to dodge and fired off its own razor leaf, which were dodged by Ash's Serperior.

"Iron tail." Both humans shouted at the same time. The two attacks collided with each other causing both pokemon to be pushed back. Erika's Serperior was out of breath while Ash's was not in fact she as smirking. It was not often she found a good battle but this one was a good one. She wondered if this Serperior would be a worthy mate. She also wondered if Erika was a worthy mate for her friend.

"I am sorry I can't fight anymore." Erika's Serperior said.

"Why is that?" Ash's Serperior asked.

"You remained me of my mate. She was killed and I was lost till Erika helped me and healed me." Erika's Serperior said. He turned to Erika and slithered over.

"I am sorry mistress but I can't fight anymore." He said. Erika looked at Ash for an explanation. She was confused at the expression of Ash's face.

"He said that my Serperior reminds him of his mate who was killed and he was lost till you helped him. I think I will pull Serperior out of the battle so it is fair." Erika nodded and started to pet her Serperior and warped him in a hug. Ash's Serperior did the same thing. Ash held up a symbol and showed it to Erika's Serperior.

"Did the humans have this symbol?" Ash asked.

"Yes you know of them." He asked and Ash sighed.

"Yes I do I am unsure of their intentions or who they really are. They have many names and it is bugging me. I promise I will avenge your mate my friend." Ash said. Erika's Serperior warped itself around Ash in a hug.

"Thank you." He said. Erika had figured out what had happened. Some new powerful team was coming out of the wood works and it had murdered.

"I promise I will aid as well." Erika said. She was about to recall her Serperior when Ash stopped her. Both Serperior slithered off and sat down next to each other. Ash's warped her tail around Erika's.

"To be honest I am not sure I am in the mood to battle anymore. Let us choose one more pokemon and call it a day." Erika asked.

"I agree." Ash said.

"What has you worried?" Erika asked.

"That symbol it was at the scene of the crime." Ash said and he had to take a pause.

"I have a feeling that this team is even more evil and powerful then any before it. I am worried that someone will harm the ones I love." Ash said.

"Well I am on your side in this coming battle I will help you to the best I can." Erika said and a hug was shared between the two. Both drew a pokeball and threw them.

"Come forth Venusaur." Both trainers called and smirked.

"Ash would you mind if I did mega evolution? I don't get to use it very often but I figure you can handle it." Erika asked. In response Ash tapped his bracelet and held it out. Erika did the same.

"Mega evolution engage." Both trainers shouted. The two Kanto grass starters had appeared in there mega form after a bright light. Both trainers knew that they could go for hours but both also knew that it would be better to have one final attack. An unspoken agreement occurred do to that.

"Venusaur solar beam." Both trainers said calmly. Both pokemon called forth the power of the sun and started to collect it. After a few moments both with a mighty roar fired their attacks. The two met in the middle and a tug of war like battle occurred. For a short time it looked as if both pokemon were an even match until it could be seen that Erika's Venusaur's solar beam was losing ground and being pushed back. After a few seconds the attack form Ash's Venusaur crashed into Erika's. It was hit hard but was able to still fight. However Erika recalled him.

"It seems you have won Ash. That was a great battle." Erika said and took a pause.

"I think it is safe to say you have earned the Rainbow badge." Erika said. Ash smiled and hugged Erika which she gladly retuned.

"So you need perfume for your girlfriends and may I guess that one of them is Sabrina." Erika said.

"Yes how did you know?" Ash asked.

"She has been far happier lately." Erika said.

"So that is what made you think that." Ash said.

"No call it the fact that she told me." Erika said. Ash deadpanned at that.

"You could have made that more interesting you know." Ash said with a smirk.

"True now describe your other girlfriends and I can help you with the perfumes." Erika said and Ash did in great detail. At the end Ash had five bottles of perfume purchased. Hailey hugged Erika and thanked Erika for letting her watch the battle. Ash recalled all of his pokemon and walked out. Ash called Pidegot and they flew home. Once they landed home Hailey asked a question.

"Daddy why do you have five girlfriends?" Hailey asked. So Ash explained everything including his powers.

"At first I did not like it and still do not. It still seems wrong but I know it is right." Ash said to his daughter.

"What about me? Will they like me?" Hailey asked and Ash smiled.

"Well you met one of them today. Dawn and she really liked you. The others I think will like you as well. Even if they do not I will always pick you." Ash told his daughter. Hailey hugged her daddy and the two walked home. However there heard a cry. Hailey could not understand it, but Ash could. Landing in front of them was a dragon that was long and white with red markings on her. It was none other than Latias. Ash walked up and hugged her and she gladly hugged back.

Latias turned her eyes on the little girl that was hiding behind Ash's leg. She had a similar aura to Ash the dragoness could tell. However she could also tell that the girl was not related to Ash, but was still important to him.

"Who is this?" Latias asked. Ash smiled.

"This is my daughter Hailey I adopted her yesterday." Ash said. Latias's eyes widened but she smiled. She then transformed into a copy of Hailey and hugged her which Hailey was glad to return. Latias then transformed back to her pokemon self.

"Hailey this is." However he was stopped before he could finish.

"The legendary pokemon Latias. It is said that she is very sensitive to the emotions of humans and will protect them if she feels they are worthy. She is also very powerful, but what is she doing here?" Hailey said. Ash was stunned by this. Hailey seeing the look on her daddy's face is scared that she upset him. Ash smiled which puts her at ease.

"I am not upset just surprised and happy. You are correct she is my friend. Also she can take any form she wish's" Ash said. He then looked at Latias and asked.

"Why are you here?" Ash asked and Latias smiled.

"I was told of the danger to come and I wish to join you. I have wanted to for a long time but have not had the chance. So may I join you?" Latias asked with and eager sprit and Ash was shocked never would he thought he see this day. Ash smiled.

"Yes I like that." Ash said. He took a pokeball and placed it on the ground and Latias tapped it with her wing. She was sucked into the ball and it dinged right away. Ash then called her out. She took the form of Hailey once more and the three walked home. Grey later called that night. Deila did not bat an eyelash when she saw two Hailey's and when one transformed into Latias.

"Hey Ash I have a favor to ask. Can you come tomorrow and help me with something?" Ash agreed to it.

End of chapter. So now Latias has joined the team.


End file.
